This invention relates to fishing tackle boxes, and in particular, to a tackle box which can carry a plurality of items to reduce the amount of equipment a fisherman must carry.
When fishing, fisherman carry a tackle box, fishing rods, fishing nets, bait, lures, hooks, a cooler, etc. When all this equipment is spread out in multiple packages which must be carried, the fisherman must move from place to place in a series of moves.